1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device component eject mechanism.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones for example, have removable components such as a battery and a memory card, for example. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0202659 discloses a conventional digital camera having separate mechanisms for releasing or ejecting the battery and the memory card.
A SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card is one type of removable component widely used in mobile phones for identifying the mobile subscriber and for data storage. In many conventional mobile phones, there is a dedicated hatch for the battery on the back side of the mobile phone. The SIM card is frequently placed under or beside the battery, so that the user has to remove the battery first to be able to remove the SIM card. This way it is mechanically impossible to remove the SIM card while power is on. To ensure there is enough voltage to finish writing on the SIM card after the battery is removed, there is a capacitor on the device. If the SIM card is removed while writing data on it, there is a risk that the SIM card data gets corrupted and cannot be used anymore. There might be valuable data like phonebook contacts lost. This is very inconvenient for the user.
As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities (and thus increased component capacity and/or size) while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations. Additionally, due to the demand for miniaturized devices, the increased capabilities should be provided in a compact yet user-friendly design.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide an improved electronic device component eject mechanism.